Un hermanito para navidad
by yirchi
Summary: De cuando Oikawa quiere un hijo y no está dispuesto a escuchar un no. Este es mi regalo para Anto por el intercambio navideño de Haikyuu DF, espero que te guste ¡Felices fiestas! :D


Santas caracolas con perejil D8 Soy un asco terminando todo lo que empiezo, así llevamos once años . pero la cosa es que éste es un regalo para el intercambio navideño de Haikyuu DF 3 está dedicado a Anto :D

 **Un hermanito para navidad**

\- ¡Tontokawa, deja de comer galletas y dame una mano aquí!

\- Imposible Iwa-chan, un futuro deportista como yo no puede arriesgarse con la artritis, el agua está muy fría.

Era la una de la tarde domingo en vacaciones e Iwaizumi Hajime, vice capitán del club de Volei de Aoba Jōsai, se encontraba en bermudas, sin playera y sandalias de baño en el patio trasero de su casa con los 40 grados del verano sobre su espalda.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre que tienes una idea estúpida termino por tragármelo yo?

\- Que cruel Iwachan! No le llames estúpido a nuestro hijo.

\- No es nuestro y no tenemos ningún hijo.

\- Tiene tu cara Iwachan, esta feo y su cabello es rebelde, no lo desconozcas ahora.

\- Que-

Tuvo que parar porque el cachorro, con el que Oikawa se apareció esta mañana frente a su casa, amenazaba con orinársele encima si no le prestaba atención.

Esa mañana había bajado corriendo, dispuesto a reconstruir la cara de quien sea que estuviera pateando la puerta de su casa desde hace 3 minutos, abrió la puerta, con todo el odio que un adolecente puede tener por cualquier ser que osa interrumpir su primer domingo de verano, para encontrarse con su molesto amigo de la infancia cargando quien sabe qué cosa parecida a una pequeña pelota de tela, maloliente y llena de grasa, pelos y sepa que más.

\- Ya sabía que el día en que empezaras a cargar basura contigo llegaría pero ¿por qué demonios la traes a mi casa?

\- ¡Tienes que ayudarme Iwachan! Lo encontré cuando corría esta mañana.

Volvió a echar un vistazo al paquete de suciedad que su amigo se empeñaba en ponerle justo frente a la nariz.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos?! – Dio un paso atrás cuando el bulto empezó a moverse y sintió que algo frio le golpeaba la barbilla. – Esta..

\- ¡Un cachorrito Iwachan! ¿puedes creer la crueldad que hay en el mundo? Lo dejaron justo junto a la basura de la panadería, ni siquiera en una caja, simplemente lo botaron dentro de una bolsa de plástico y casi lo piso mientras estaba corriendo, pensé que era una bolsa embrujada o algo, pero ¿quién maldeciría una bolsa de plástico azul? Ni siquiera es algo que te de miedo, si yo fuera a maldecir una bolsa sería algo de marca, el otro día vi una estupenda mientras paseaba con Takeru en el centro comercial…

Oikawa era ese tipo de personas que perdía el hilo de la conversación apenas abría la boca, mientras se alejaba todavía más del "¿Por qué demonios lo traes a mi casa?" había abrazado otra vez su saco de pulgas apestoso y se había metido a la casa, cruzado la sala e instalado a su gusto en el jardín con el chucho tímidamente acostado sobre sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué haces aún en la puerta Iwachan? Ya te dije que tenemos que bañarlo. – Grito su amigo desde el jardín.

Pasaron toda la mañana buscando como retirar toda la suciedad del cachorro por internet con el celular de Oikawa, cortando pedazos de cabello con goma de mascar, leyendo las etiquetas de todos los jabones que encontraron en casa hasta que se decidieron por "tomar prestado" el de PH neutro con el que la señora Iwaizumi lavaba su cara por las mañanas; calentaron agua en la tetera y utilizaron un balde grande para entibiarla. Hajime termino haciendo todo el trabajo luego de que Oikawa contestara una conveniente llamada a su celular y no regresara hasta que la mayoría estuviera hecho, el perrito no debía tener apenas un año y se dejó hacer sin correr ni sacudirse hasta que terminaron; el cachorro resulto ser algún tipo de _spaniel_ con pelaje blanco y manchas negras.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que es un spaniel Basurakawa?

\- No uno con pedigree y todo eso pero si se parece mucho – decía mientras le mostraba las fotos de razas de perros japoneses por la pantalla del celular.

\- Si fuera de raza no lo habrían tirado tan fácilmente – Miro la pantalla un segundo antes de continuar recogiendo todas las cosas que habían ocupado - ¿por qué lo dejas en el sol en vez de asfixiarlo? Aún está mojado idiota.

\- Tiene frio Iwachan, se secara más conmigo que en el pasto.

\- Pues vete a sentar al sol.

\- Ahí me quemo. – dijo el castaño mientras le sacaba la lengua – Hay mucha gente a la que no le importa si es de raza o no, igual y es cruza con algún otro perro o simplemente se aburrieron de él en cuanto creció un poco o yo qué sé, da igual, se quedara a vivir aquí y punto.

\- ¡¿Co- como que aquí imbécil?! Si quieres adoptarlo está bien pero te lo llevas a tu casa. – Ahora todo tenía sentido, su amigo lo había traigo a casa no solo para que hiciera de estilista canino sino para encasquetárselo a traición. – En tu casa hay más espacio, o regálaselo a tu hermana, seguro que a Takeru le encanta.

Esperaba un reclamo por parte del castaño pero lo que recibió lo dejo desconcertado, su amigo se quedó callado mientras acariciaba el lomo del cachorro descansando sobre sus piernas, sus ojos, que generalmente se encontraban llenos de vida y sarcasmo, se habían vuelto tristes como pocas veces, en su largo tiempo juntos, le había tocado presenciar. Lo dejo a solas mientras volvía a la casa para guardar todo lo que habían utilizado, excepto el jabón del que no había quedado ni rastro. Cuando volvió encontró a Oikawa recostado en el pasto boca arriba con el perro olfateando sus cabellos.

\- Ojala te orine la cabeza. – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Lo siguió observando mientras se giraba haciendo que el perro diera unos pasos atrás, seguía melancólico pero el tiempo de silencio ya había pasado y estaba listo para hablar.

\- Mi padre es alérgico a todos los animales, no tiene nada medico pero igual los odia, si lo llevo a casa lo mandaran a un refugio seguro. – Ahora estaba boca abajo acariciando al cachorro que se dejaba hacer.

\- Mejor, le conseguirán una familia que pueda cuidarlo.

\- Tu no entiendes Iwachan, esos lugares son horribles, cuando tenía 8 años a mi hermana y a mí nos obligaron a dejar un gatito que nos encontramos, mi padre dijo que no quería animales y nos llevó al refugio; todo se ve muy bonito cuando llegas, los meten en una jaula bonita y les ponen agua y comida, te dan un numero de contacto por si quieres saber cómo va todo y te aseguran que van a estar bien y todo eso, pero todo es una mentira, en cuanto sales del lugar se los llevan a una bodega donde los tienen todo el día; no voy a decir que es un lugar horrible pero la parte fea es que no importa que tan buenas intenciones tengan esas personas, al final si los animales no son adoptados en tres semanas tienen q-…bueno tu sabes, no pueden mantenerlos a todos – Oikawa volvió a sentarse cruzando las piernas para tomar al cachorro entre sus brazos. – Si lo llevo a casa seguro que lo terminan matando.

\- No seas dramático, es un cachorro, seguro que sale de inmediato.

\- ¡Mira su cara Iwachan! – sostuvo al perro frente a su cara.

\- B-bueno… es verdad que está medio feo, pero seguro que hay ancianos a los que les gusta.

\- ¡No le van a dar un cachorro a un viejo! Seguro que cuando lo saque a pasear se le suelta y va a correr tras él y tropezarse, el viejo termina muerto e Iwa junior termina en prisión esperando que le den sentencia por homicidio en segundo grado. No quiero que mi hijo termine así.

\- Y el Oscar para el actor más dramático es, redoble de tambores… - Oikawa paso de él para volver a dejar al perro en el suelo, quien poco a poco se sentía más confiado y ahora había dado por explorar el jardín.

\- ¿Tú lo adoptarías Iwachan?

\- ¿Yo? No, es feo y bastante tengo con sacarte a pasear los sábados cuando tienes demasiada energía acumulada.

\- Es porque tú – le dijo con dos tonos más graves en su voz y una sonrisa ladina – o quieres ayudarme a liberar energía en tu habitación Iwachan.

\- No creas que vas a convencerme Tontokawa. – Había pisado campo minado, había notado que un 80% de las veces en que a Oikawa le daba por intentar seducirlo para conseguir algo terminaba por ceder, no es que fuera muy bueno, apestaba, era tan malo que terminaba por aceptar lo que le propusiera por hacer que parará.

\- Seguro que podría recompensarte, venir todas las noches y jugar al papá y la mamá – Oikawa se acercaba cada vez más a su oído, no tardaría nada en… - Queridaaa~ - de golpe su voz subió 7 escalas hasta casi romperle los oídos – mi jefe es horrible, hacerme pasar horas lejos de mi musculosa y bella esposa – una lagrima, el muy imbécil estaba llorando – Dame un beso Iwach- ¡Auch!

\- ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! – le había dado un cabezazo en la nariz apenas se le acerco lo suficiente. – Bien, digamos que acepto cuidarlo ¿Cómo vas a convencer a mis padres de que lo acepten también?

\- Tendrán que hacerlo Iwachan – el castaño aún se frotaba la nariz – tiene tus ojos y mal carácter, tu padre nunca te permitiría ser un irresponsable que desconoce un hijo y tu madre está loca por tener un nieto ¿te conté que el otro día me mostro una página de adopción entre parejas homos?

\- ¡¿Qué demoni-

\- Vamos Iwa-chan, seguro que lo amaran.

Era ridículo que lo encontrara hermoso, sentado en el césped de su casa con el pantalón y camisa hecha un asco de tanto cargar a un perro mojado, la nariz hinchada por el cabezazo y los mocos al punto de salírsele. Volvió a mirar al perro, estaba cagando junto al aspersor.

Tres años después, sentado en el kotatsu mientras veía los concursos de navidad junto a su novio, dormido desde hace veinte minutos, pensaba que no había estado tan mal; su madre aun lo etiquetaba en videos donde fundaciones animaban a las parejas a experimentar la paternidad y salvar una vida al mismo tiempo. Levanto el cobertor y se asomó bajo la mesa para ver como Shipo, el perro feo que le encasquetaron hacia tantos años, descansaba entre las piernas del ex capitán de Aoba; éste levanto la cabeza apenas lo vio, y se alcanzó a ver como movía su pequeña cola blanca.

\- ¿Qué dices Shipo, listo para ser un hermano mayor?

 **PARA ANTO:**

Con toda la sinceridad que tengo, no tenía idea de que escribir, solo que sería con Iwachan como protagonista e IwaOi… pero acabo de releer los gustos que dejaste y no pude evitar reírme cuando vi que habías puesto que te gustaban los perros XDD Quería que fuera un fic con temática navideña pero tenía ganas de escribir que se encontraban un perrito y cuando me di cuenta de que tenían que bañarlo y era verano… bueno solo lo seguí… pero metí una escena final para que se adaptara a la época :'D Espero no haberlo hecho tan mal, y que te guste. Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo o3o~

 **NOTAS FINALES**

\- ¿Has visto alguna vez un spaniel japonés? Son feos D: tan tan feos que me dan ternura XD encontré una foto de sus cachorros en google y me parecieron adorables… feos pero igual me los quedaba.

\- Si encuentras alguna inconsistencia en cuanto al clima.. que estaba sentado y luego de pie y luego acostado otra vez, por favor se indulgente ;v;

Edit: me di cuenta que no le puse nombre al perro, deje unos guiones para ponerlo despues pero lo subi sin modificarlo ovo' baia baia, al final Anto lo eligio ;D


End file.
